


Enchanted I Will Have To Stay

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/F, Madness, Murder, Swamp Creature, Undead, swamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Enchanted I Will Have To Stay

"I just have to know, while I still have time.  
Do I have to run, or hide away from you?"  
\- Within Temptation (A Dangerous Mind

"I won't cry out anyore.

Time stands still as I gaze in her waters

She eases me down, touching my gently."

\- Styx (Boat On The River)

Morgana opened her eyes. She was sitting in her bed in the dead of night and threw a mesmerized look on the window panes. She heard the sung whispers, enchanting her. There was no hope Morgana could resist. She gave an empty glass gaze towards the horizon which will host sunrise in few hours while she was embracing herself with the coat. "Here I come," breathed Morgana, following the dark urge.

Morgana slipped out of her chamber and rushed through the Camelot's dark corridors. Luckily no guard crossed her path. Soon she was standing behind the bulwarks. She lead her steps away, beyond the surrounding forest, straight towards the quagmire.

Morgana crossed the fallen trees, criscrossing the muddy trail. When she moved away the fern, she saw the beautiful lady, sitting on the small island in the centre of the bog. She was singing into her golden hair, veiling her bare shoulders and chest. Morgana gave a sigh. As soon as the air caressed her lips, the fair-haired fairy jerked her head. "Lady Morgana?" she asked, a smile put on her face.

Morgana stood there, motionless, almost breathless, stricken with lady's staggering beauty. It took almost eternity before she got to move. She nodded jerkily, letting out a silent: "Yes." For some unknown reason it seemed this simple answer pleased the peri. She came closer to Morgana, so close she was breathing into her face, but Morgana didn't mind. She shivered. The beauty caressed Morgana's cheek and embraced her tightly. "My name is Morgause," she whispered. And Morgana's heart began to race.

The air was shivering with heat rising from Morgana's body as she was talking to Morgause, her heart filling with passion. She felt the urge to kiss the maiden. Though the lady flinched. "Not yet, my lady," whispered Morgause, caressing Morgana's hand.

At the break of dawn Morgause accompanied Morgana to Camelot's bulwarks. She gave Morgana the final hug and left for the bog. Morgana was creeping back into her chambers. By the threshold she met Gwen, who was just coming to wake her up and help her with her gowns. "My lady?" Gwen bowed. "I couldn't sleep," answered Morgana. "I went for a walk in the swamps." Gwen trembled. "Excuse me, my lady, but you're seeking out the danger. You might have drowned."

 

Morgana crept out by night. She stumbled over the forest, roots and bushes tangling into her nightgown, tattering the silk. Morgana did not regret the costy gown. Her heart craved for Morgause. And there she appeared, just like the day before. Swamplady Morgause, sublime and mysterious just like yesterday. The moors were silent, just occasional crow of a grouse emerged from the reed.

And swamplady Morgause was sitting on her island, combing her golden hair, encanting Morgana with her singing again. Morgana wadded through the marsh. Splash, splash, splash. Swamplady turned her head, ceased to sing, quitted combing, drowned her feet into the shallow muddy waters and crept to Morgana. "My queen," she bowed her head, kissing the back of Morgause's hand. Morgause caressed Morgana's cheek and ran her fingers down the side of the pale neck to maiden's soft shoulders, veiled with royal nightgown and silky ebony hair. Morgana trembled. She felt danger, but she indulged in the feeling. And then it finally came. Morgana tasted Morgause's salty kisses on her lips. She drank the taste, craving for nothing but staying in swamplady Morgause's embrace here among the moss and fern.

The day woke up and Morgana found herself at the edge of the forest. "I shall see you soon, my lady," murmured Morgause and, planting a haste kiss on Morgana's shivering lips, she disappeared in the bushes.

Morgana passed the gate and was hurrying towards her chambers. Gwen crossed her path. "Who is she?" Morgana tried to act ignorant: "I don't know whom are you talking about," she uttered. "I saw you yesterday, my lady." Gwen caught Morgana's hand and shivered. "I'm scared. I'm afraid she won't let you go, my lady. You might..." "Enough!" interrupted Morgana and fled to her chamber.

How could Gwen dare saying something like that? She is jealous, obviously. Morgana is happy with someone but her and she doesn't like it... elementary, but no one will stand between Morgana and Morgause. Their love was real. Their love was true. For Morgause, Morgana would fell Yggdrasil down.

 

Morgana woke up with the singing voice only she could hear. She rose from her bed and dressed her costy gown. Morgause, her Aquarius, was calling her. And Morgana was longing for her. "I need to be with you again," Morgana whispered for herself.

Morgana eased out of her chamber and rushed through the corridor. When she turned behind the corner, she noticed her path is blocked. Gwen stood in the doorframe. "I can't let you go, my lady. These night trips are bad... the wetland is evil... the moor is taking your life." Morgana shook her head. "You're jealous and blindfolded," she uttered in a low, creaky voice, unfamiliar to her ordinary timbre. Gwen's eyes twinkled with tears: "No, my lady. I care for your safety." Morgana took a sword hanging on the wall. "Let me go!" Gwen shook her head. "You won't do it... and I won't let you go to your demise." Morgana's face hardened with the look full of wrath... and then she buried the sword up to the hilt into Gwen's abdomen. As she tore the sword out, a stream of blood sprung from the corner of Gwen's mouth. Morgana held Gwen's shoulders and slowly laid her down on the floor. "I'm sorry, dear Gwen. But no one will stand between me and Morgause."

 

Morgana entered the thornbush at the edge of the forest. They'll find Gwen soon and they'll seek her. But Morgause will protect her for sure.

Morgana hurried towards the centre of the swamp, to the pool of muddy water with the island in the centre. Since Gwen had let out her final breath, Mourgause's voice hadn't resonate in the deep woods anymore. But it wasn't important. Morgana knew the murky path by heart. Hurrying, she stumbled over the fallen trees and rotten roots into the heart of the marshes.

Morgana reached the midst of the bog. The cold mist was crawling around her ankles. "Who's that wadding on my swamp?" thundered the voice, anything but familiar with Morgause's. "It's me, my beloved Morgause. I heard you sing. Please, I need to be with you again."

Morgause appeared among the ferns, laying on the soft carpet of moss. "I can't make your choice," said Morgause, her voice as soft as usually, "but if you take my hand, I'll show you the world of the dead." Morgana didn't hear the words... she only heard the sweet voice, luring her towards the turf mat. Morgana made few steps ahead. The hunters were approaching. Morgana took the very last step... and the mud sucked her down towards the bottom and Morgause revealed her true appearance - wooden, knaggy branches instead of arms, moss and fern cloth, roots of the trees creating the thorn crown around the shattered brow above decayed, long time dead face...

The shallow waters closed above Morgana and mud filled her lungs as the treacherous swamplady made her her bride... oh, what an atrocious fate.

"Swamp full of mist  
Icy embrace"  
\- Kalmah (Swamphell)

 

"Shallow waters call, my friend!"

\- Kalmah (Deadfall)


End file.
